1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece for commemorating an event such as a birth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People like tangible reminders of important life events such as birth, marriage, etc. There are stores that specialize in xe2x80x9cthings rememberedxe2x80x9d with plaques and other knickknacks, which are given as gift items. On display, these items blend into the background after a while and are not noticed at all. There is a need for a tangible reminder of an event such as a birthday that is functional such that it continues to draw attention. Such a device could be used to commemorate a milestone event such as turning 30, 40, 50 or like.
In the prior art there are toy clocks with movable hands that can be attached to a medicine bottle for use in reminding a person when it is time to take the next dose (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,353 to Besthorne). There are also devices that attach with a suction cup to the face of a watch (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,453 to Hitchcock) for reminding a person when it is time to perform the next act in a recurrent series of acts, such as taking medicine. Neither the Besthorne or Hitchcock devices provides a functional timepiece for memorializing a life event such as a birth.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a functional timepiece for commemorating an important life event such as a birth, marriage, etc. It is another object to provide a tangible reminder of an event that is functional such that it continues to draw attention. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a commemorative timepiece to memorialize an event such as a birth, marriage or the like has a first and second set of pointers. The first set of pointers are under a crystal and move across a dial for indicating the current time of day. The second set of pointers are attached to the crystal. The second set of pointers are stationary for indicating the hour and minute at which the event to be memorialized occurred. There is a bezel around the crystal with a legend indicating the event being memorialized. A festoon may be provided with markings correlated with the legend.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.